


Officer Graham

by Jujuka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crack, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Older Man/Younger Man, Police Officer Will Graham, Will is mistaken as a stripper, Younger Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujuka/pseuds/Jujuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the bachelor party of Alana and Margot and everyone is waiting for the stripper..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Graham

**Author's Note:**

> it's just a silly thing that went through my head
> 
>  
> 
> Not Beta Read

 

 

 It's a very cold night and Will Graham just wants to go home and embrace Winston, his loyal dog, but he is still on duty and he is now going to answer an occurrence of noise complaint in an apartment building .And it was why he became a cop? Will rolls his eyes , adjusting his uniform and knocking on the door of the noisy people.

  
 - Hello .. oh you came , you were fast , come, come soon ! A slightly drunk woman pushes the young and stunned police officer into the apartment.

  
  Once Will enters everyone stops talking , staring at the official Graham.

  
 -Ehh, I.. Will stammers. He coughs, clearing his throat .I'm official Graham..  Some women start screaming, and a new and high music starts playing. A very high one.

  
 -I'm Officer Graham and I came here to notify the owner of the apartment about some complaints of excessive noise!

  
 The music doesn't stops.

  
 -What? What does that mean? Bryan, I told you to hire a stripper not an actor!, The Asian woman who opened the door for Will shouts to a stunned man.

  
 -Hey, i am not a stripper! I'm a cop, and i gonna dispatch a fine for harassment of a police officer if this behavior continues, Will shouts ,shushing everyone

  
 A man wearing a three piece suit approaches Will, he stands out among the very people present, all more”casual” style.

  
 -Officer Graham, on behalf of everyone, including the owners of the apartment, I apologize for the misunderstood, the man said with very peculiar accent. _Wow, he is attractive, Will's treacherous brain noted._

  
-Ok, I accept the apology, but I have to notify and warn you that if the excessive noise continues, the next time I will have to impose a fine, Will informs, serious tone.

  
 -Yes, Officer, we understand. We are sorry if this Bachelor party caused a nuisance, Hannibal said polite, subtly enjoying the beauty of Officer Graham. _No wonder he was mistaken for a stripper,_ Hannibal chuckles.

  
 -Okay then, have a nice bachelor party, Will said, turning to leave. He is stopped at the door by the man in the three -piece suit . In the background the party restarts , now less noisy . The brides, Alana and Margot are still giggling about the incident.

  
 - Is there a problem, sir?

  
 -No, there isn't! And my name is Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal is all flirtation.

  
 -Mr. Lecter..

  
 -Call me Hannibal, there is no need of such formality, we are at a party after all, Lecter insisted.

  
 -But I'm on duty, Mr. Lecter.

  
 -OK, I understand, I'm just..

  
 -Hannibal why you 're bothering the Officer Graham, Lecter's " friend" questioned, amused.

  
 - I'm politely talking to Officer Graham, Frederick, I'm not bothering him, am I bothering you,Officer Graham?

  
 -Ahh ? I'm sorry gentlemen, but I have to go, Will speaks rushed, placing his hand on the doorknob.

  
 Will leaves the building , and when he sits in his car, he passes his hand absently in the uniform pocket. He feels a folded paper in his pocket. Graham takes the paper and unfolds, curious.

  
 “Dr.Hannibal Lecter, cellphone.... _What! he gave me his number!_   Will is shocked. He blushes. Suddenly the work became more interesting.

 

 Official Graham drove the car back to the police station smiling all the time.

 

 

 


End file.
